


[Fanvid] Christmas In L.A.

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Fanvids [1]
Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, in like 10 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: A fan vid about the best christmas movie. Yippie Ki Yay Montherfuckers!





	[Fanvid] Christmas In L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to get back into vidding for a while, and i love this song by Marain call and it is a one video source! so i got me some video editing software and re-watched the movie and a got to vidding! Also of note, the only time they prominently showed a rolex was in the ending and i was trying to keep this video chronological, so deciding on what to do there drove me nuts. (If i wanted to use a commercial i wanted it to be one from the same time period but then it would be FULL SCREEN). I hope it works


End file.
